


Shuuneki Drabbles

by rosybumblebee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Kissing, M/M, collection, i'll add more tags as i keep writing, mild NSFW, prompts, uhh i dont know which tags to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: A collection of Shuuneki drabbles/small oneshots.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said, this will be a collection of Shuuneki prompts! I'll update it randomly, because I always see cute writing prompts on Tumblr and I wanted to write some of them! They won't be in a chronological order, and maybe some of them will be AUs, but I'll always write it at the start of the prompt.  
> Thank you so much if you read! <3

  1. **_“Marry me.”_**



_-GOAT arc-_

 

Their naked bodies were entwined in the soft sheets, their legs tangled, the darkness surrounding them.

 Tsukiyama’s head was resting against Kaneki’s collarbone, his arm on his chest, drawing random patterns with his fingers while Kaneki ran his own through Tsukiyama’s silky hair.

 “Do you ever think about the future? About what’s gonna happen to us?” Tsukiyama asked softly, admiring a tiny freckle near Kaneki’s nipple.

 “Every day,” the other murmured, unconsciously wrapping his arm tighter around Tsukiyama’s shoulders.

 “…what do you think will happen? Are you even sure we’re gonna win this war?” Shuu sighed, curling up further against Kaneki and almost hiding his face in his neck.

 Kaneki didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t even know what he was fighting for. Was he truly invested in his cause? Was he willing to fight against humans to save the lives of ghouls? Or was he desperately looking for anything to make it seem like he knew what he was doing with his life?

 He had people to protect. Friends. Children. Ghouls who looked up at him and saw a hero, a savior, the King who would drag them out of the underground and give them a new life.

 Doom and fear were constantly hanging over their heads. Every second of the day, they all risked their life, and Kaneki knew the inevitable disaster would soon come.

 He just didn’t know _when._

 “…marry me."

“What?” Tsukiyama asked, lifting his head and gaping at Kaneki in disbelief.

 “Marry me,” Kaneki repeated, sitting up.

 “…you can’t be serious. I… _what?”_ Tsukiyama exclaimed, feeling his heart racing wildly in his chest. They had only been together for a month, how could Kaneki suggest such a thing…?

 “I love you. I know I want to spend what remains of my life with you. I… I don’t know if we’re gonna win. I just know that I want you. Before it’s too late,” Kaneki insisted, taking Tsukiyama’s hands in his and giving them a light squeeze. “Will you please do me the honor of being mine?”

 “…I’ve always been yours, mon amour,” Tsukiyama smiled, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Kaneki’s in a soft kiss. He pulled his hands away from the other’s grip and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and parting his lips, deepening the kiss as their tongues met.

They pulled away after a while, breathless, and both pressed their foreheads together, tears running down their cheeks and stupid smiles on  their faces.

 “It’d be an honor to be your husband.”


	2. II

  1. **_“Do you want me to leave?”_**



_-post Aogiri arc-after Kaneki attacked Banjou-_

Why do people hurt other people?

Why had he attacked his friend without a reason?

 

Wrong.

Everything was wrong.

He didn’t deserve their loyalty.

He deserved to be alone for the rest of his sad, miserable life.

 

Oh, he could almost hear her now.

Hear her sweet voice, whispering terrible, horrible things in his ear, telling him he was a freak, a monster, a gross experiment of a sick doctor.

He curled up further on himself and tried to cover his ears, tried to tune her voice out, make it stop, stop, stop-

 

A faint knock on the door.

“Kaneki-kun? Are you feeling better?” came Tsukiyama’s soft voice, and Kaneki sat up, staring at him blankly.

“I’m sorry, Tsukiyama-san, but could you leave me alone?”

 

“Don’t worry, cher, I don’t plan on staying for long,” Tsukiyama chuckled, stepping inside the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. Only then did Kaneki notice the pile of books in his hands.

“I brought you these. I hope they’ll make you feel a little better, maybe,” Tsukiyama said, tracing with the tip of a finger the cover of one of the books.

 “…thank you,” Kaneki mumbled, fiddling awkwardly with his hands. He didn’t deserve kindness, not even from someone like Tsukiyama.

 “…you shouldn’t feel guilty for what you did, Kaneki-kun. Sometimes when we walk we happen to crush some ants, oui? You can’t do anything about it. That’s what being the strongest ones means,” Tsukiyama said, offering Kaneki a small, encouraging smile.

 Kaneki just glanced at him then looked back at his hands in his lap, swallowing the lump in his throat. Maybe he was the strongest one, but that didn’t mean that what he had done was right, not even if he hadn’t been himself when he had hurt Banjou.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Tsukiyama asked, and upon hearing no answer, he placed the books on the nightstand and stood up, walking to the door.

 He stopped right in his tracks when he heard Kaneki mumbling a soft “No”, followed by “…could you stay a little more?”

 The ghoul smiled to himself and turned around, making his way back to Kaneki and sitting on the bed next to him. “Why, what an honor, mon amour.”

 “Oh, shut it. I just… wanted to thank you for the books, that’s all,” Kaneki grumbled.

“It’s my pleasure. After all, I’m here to be your sword and knight, aren’t I?” Tsukiyama smirked. Kaneki rolled his eyes and stretched to grab a book from the pile next to the bed, flipping through the pages curiously. “…do you wanna read together?” 

A bright blush crept furiously on Tsukiyama’s cheeks and he nodded, scooting a little closer to Kaneki. 

“I would never say no to you.”


	3. III

  1. **_“You are not going without me.”_**



**** _-post Aogiri arc-canon!Shuuneki-_

“You are not going without me,” came Tsukiyama’s frustrated voice from the phone.

 “Tsukiyama-san, please, don’t be so dramatic… which I know it’s gonna be hard for you.”

 “I’m going to be as dramatic as I want! You know how important it is to me. You can’t do this to me!” Tsukiyama whined pitifully.

 

 “Oh my god… Banjou wants to go to the cinema to see Beyoncé’s concert movie this week, he said he can’t wait anymore,” Kaneki rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and flopping down on the couch.

 “I don’t care! If you really cared about me, you’d know how much it’d destroy me not to see it!”

 “But you’ll be away in Paris for another four days, Banjou will forcefully drag me there,” Kaneki groaned in exhaustion. He did love his boyfriend, but sometimes he could really be a handful. Well, more than sometimes.

 “My love, we waited months for it to be shown in theatres, I’m sure he can wait four days more,” Tsukiyama mumbled. “If you manage to hold him back until I come back I’ll get you a surprise,” he purred.

 

Kaneki raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, suddenly more interested in the conversation. “… _that_ surprise?”

 “That surprise. That little lingerie set you liked so much… Yesterday I walked by Victoria’s Secret and thought it would look parfait on me,” Tsukiyama smirked, playing with a strand of his hair. “I’ll wear it for you as soon as I come back, my love.”

“…damn, babe, you sure know how to convince a man,” Kaneki chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and trying to erase the image of Tsukiyama in black, lacy lingerie from his mind. He did like it, but sporting a boner while Banjou, Hinami and the gas mask trio could come back at any moment wouldn’t be nice.

 “I’ll buy condoms and lube too. We already finished them,” Tsukiyama giggled playfully, rolling on his back on his hotel bed.

 “Your fault you’re too enthusiastic,” Kaneki laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“Your fault you always look amazing and make me want to do… things,” Tsukiyama murmured.

“Hm, what things exactly?” Kaneki asked.

“I think it’ll be best to show you once I get home,” Tsukiyama chuckled. “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too. Can’t wait for you to get back home,” Kaneki mumbled.

“I know, I feel the same. I should go now, gotta meet my dad. Je t’aime,” Tsukiyama sighed dreamily, nibbling at his lower lip.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smth short, cute and stupid lmao


	4. IV

  1. **_“When you love someone you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”_**



- _post!Aogiri arc-canon!Shuuneki-_

If you asked Tsukiyama a couple of months ago, he’d tell you that finally being with Kaneki was a dream come true. If you asked him now, he’d hesitate a little before answering.

Truth is, he and Kaneki had been in a relationship for a month and a half now. The only downside was that their relationship was secret. It meant that they couldn’t kiss or hold hands in front of the others, that they couldn’t stand too close to each other, and that when Tsukiyama slept over, it had to be kept a secret.

 At first Tsukiyama was okay with that. After all, he only cared about being with Kaneki. But after a while, it got tiring, always hiding and sneaking out in the first hours of the morning, returning in the afternoon as if nothing had happened. He didn’t know the exact reason why Kaneki wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he didn’t ask.

 Until one day, when he did. They were curled up in bed, in sweatpants and soft sweaters, with Tsukiyama laying his head on Kaneki’s chest.

 “Mon amour,” he started, drawing random patterns against Kaneki with his finger. “I was thinking… why don’t we tell the others we’re a couple? We’ve been together for a while now.”

 “I don’t know… why? Don’t you want to do this anymore?” Kaneki asked.

 "Non, I do! I just… you know, I’d like to be able to kiss you in front of people too, not just behind a closed door.”

 “But why? We’re doing good now, aren’t we?”

 “Oui, but… Kaneki-kun, it feels as if we’re hiding. I mean, we are technically doing it,” Tsukiyama sighed, sitting up and turning on his side to look at Kaneki. “I want to be like the normal couples.”

 “I don’t think I’m ready. We’re probably gonna be judged, and you know the others don’t like you, and-“

 “Wait,” Tsukiyama interrupted him. “…is that the problem? That the others don’t like me?”

 “I don’t… no. I didn’t mean to say that,” Kankei said, sitting up as well.

 “You did! You… you don’t wanna tell them we’re together because you need time to get used to it, or because you’re _ashamed_ of telling them you’re with _me_?”

“Tsukiyama, I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry, I…”

 “Hah… I didn’t think Banjou, Touka and the others were so important to influence our relationship this much. If you love me like you say you do, you shouldn’tcare so much about what they think! When you love someone you just don’t stop. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!” Tsukiyama said angrily, standing up from the bed.

 “Where are you going?” Kaneki asked.

 “Home. I wanna be alone for a while,” Tsukiyama huffed, starting to head for the bedroom door. 

“Wait, Shuu,” Kaneki called, but Tsukiyama had already walked away.

 

\---

 

Tsukiyama didn’t call or show up at the apartment for the next two days. Kaneki kept calling him and sending him texts, saying that he was sorry, that he didn’t mean it and that he did love him, but got no answer.

 On the third day, while Kaneki was alone in the apartment, came a knock on the door and he went to open, standing face to face with Tsukiyama. “Hi,” the taller said, and Kaneki blinked, before standing to the side to let him in, murmuring a small “Hi.”

 “I… I wanted to talk with you,” Tsukiyama started, and Kaneki hung his head down, a defeated look on his face. “It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. Just… be quick, please.”

 “What? You think I’m going to break up with- oh no, I don’t want to!” Tsukiyama exclaimed, a look of horror on his face.

“You don’t?” Kaneki asked hopefully, and Tsukiyama shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

 “No, of course I don’t, love. I wanted to apologize. I… I overreacted the other day, I’m sorry. I know your friends are very important to you and that their opinion matters. I’m willing to wait as long as you want. I want you to be as much comfortable as possible, my love,” he said, taking one of Kaneki’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

 “Oh…” Kaneki mumbled. “…I’m sorry too. It was stupid of me to do that. My friends are important, yes, but if I want to be with you, then they’ll just have to deal with it. I was thinking of telling Banjou this afternoon, when he comes back. Hinami too. But I think she’ll be happy.”

 “If you’re sure, then okay.” Tsukiyama nodded, smiling. “…I don’t like fighting with you,” he pouted, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s neck, burrowing his face in his shoulder.

 “Me neither. Let’s not do it again,” Kaneki sighed, embracing Shuu back before pulling back after a while to press his lips against his in a soft kiss.

 “I love you,” he murmured against his lips.

“I love you too,” Tsukiyama replied, before kissing him again.


	5. V

 

  1. **_“Are you done with that?”_**



_-GOAT arc- mild NSFW_

Being the leader of the ghoul revolution definitely wasn’t easy. With a lot of responsibilities, comes a lot of paperwork that Kaneki hadn’t signed up for.

Well, it would be boring but not that difficult, if only Tsukiyama wasn’t currently behind him, kissing his neck affectionately. He had been doing that for the past three minutes and Kaneki had tried to ignore that, but it was becoming nearly impossible. 

“Are you done with that?” he sighed, turning his head a little to gently push Tsukiyama’s head away, but the other resisted. 

“Non. You look utterly delicious now. C’mon, you can do that later,” Tsukiyama murmured in a sultry tone, slowly moving a hand up and down Kaneki’s thigh, nipping at his earlobe. 

“Shuu… I’m trying to-ah…” Kaneki gasped quietly when he felt Tsukiyama’s hand cupping between his legs.

“I think you meant to say that you’re trying to resist me, but I’m too hot and you really wanna bend me over your desk,” Tsukiyama giggled, kissing his jawline.

“What, you’re fantasizing about me being your boss and you being my secretary again?” Kaneki laughed, while Tsukiyama whined softly. “C’mon, wouldn’t you like it, mon cher? Me, coming into your office all scared of being fired, but you just wanted to reward me for being such a good employee…”

 Kaneki groaned and got up from the chair, grabbing Tsukiyama’s hand and striding toward his bedroom. “I have a better desk in my bedroom.”


	6. VI

  1. **_“Excuse you?”_**



- _post series-:re still exists_

Nishiki, Touka and Yomo were working at the café, which wasn’t very crowded at that time. Only five, six people were at the tables. Then, the doorbell rang and Tsukiyama walked inside, a smile so bright that could rival the sun on his face.

 “Bonjour, mes amis! Ah, what a beautiful day, isn’t it?” he chirped, sitting at the counter and crossing his legs.

“A coffee coming up,” Nishiki rolled his eyes, not waiting for Tsukiyama to order. It wasn’t like he had much to order anyway.

 

After the coffee was ready, Nihsiki brought it to Tsukiyama who thanked him and picked it up, the light coming from the window suddenly reflecting something on his hand. His finger, to be more precise.

“What’s that?” Nishiki asked, nodding toward Tsukiyama’s hand. The other’s grin only widened and rested his chin on the back of his hand, making sure the object was clearly visible. “What’s what?” 

“That… what the fuck is that,” Nishiki mumbled, squinting and getting closer, widening his eyes comically afterwards. “Is that what I think it is…?”

 “What do you think it is?” Tsukiyama teased, wiggling his fingers and holding his hand out as Nishiki took it and examined it carefully. 

“Is this a fucking engagement ring?”

“Oui!! Kaneki and I are engaged!!” Tsukiyama squealed in joy, giggling and blushing madly.

 

“Excuse you?” exclaimed Touka from the back, who came running to where the other two were. “Holy shit… when did he ask you?”

“Last night,” Tsukiyama sighed dreamily, looking at his ring. “It was so romantic… he prepared a candlelight dinner for us and then he gave a bouquet of red roses, and inside a rose there was a box with the ring! I almost passed out but I loved it!” 

“Jesus Christ… I should ask Kaneki if he’s really sure about this,” Nishiki shook his head. “Don’t worry, I asked him the same about ten times yesterday,” Tsukiyama said seriously.

“Huh… didn’t think I’d ever say that, but congrats. You’re the first one of us to get married, which is making me feel like the world is ending. But congrats, dumbass,” Touka chuckled.

“Merci. I should go now, Kaneki and I have been in bed since yesterday and I wouldn’t wanna stop now,” Tsukiyama winked, placing a couple of bills on the table and walking away.

“Dude, gross!”


	7. VII

  1. **_“W-What are you doing?”_**



_-post!Aogiri arc-mild NSFW_

 

Tsukiyama quickly turned his head away and groaned as the side of his head hit the ground heavily, a weight settling on his lower back immediately after.

“Gotcha. Again,” Kaneki said, holding Tsukiyama’s wrists above his head with one tentacle.

“I don’t know if I should be annoyed at how easily you’re beating me, or proud of you. You’re getting better and better, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama chuckled breathlessly, rolling his sore shoulders.

“Mhm. Guess your advice, at least for fighting, is actually useful,” Kaneki sighed, while Tsukiyama wiggled his wrists. “Why, mon amour, my advice is always useful,” he laughed.

 

“Won’t you free me?” he added, looking behind him.

 “Hm… nah,” Kaneki shrugged, a wicked smile playing at his lips. “I needed your help for something. I recently read in a book about ghoul anatomy that the kakuhou is considered as… a sensitive zone, let’s say. Is it true?”

Tsukiyama felt his cheeks blush as he furrowed his brows. That was… quite an intimate subject, why would Kaneki bring it up so suddenly? And with him, of all people?

“Ah… I’ve never personally experienced it, but many people say that, so I guess it is true, after all… w-what are you doing?” Tsukiyama widened his eyes as he felt something akin to an electric shock run down his spine, causing him to twitch. 

“Testing my hypothesis,” Kaneki replied, his hand pressing down on Tsukiyama’s right shoulder blade and massaging lightly, raising an eyebrow as Tsukiyama barely held back a gasp. 

“Oh… K-Kaneki-kun, I don’t think this is-ah…” Tsukiyama _whimpered,_ though he’d never admit it out loud. “Kaneki…” 

“Seems it’s actually true,” Kaneki smirked, sliding his hand up Tsukiyama’s shirt and touching the area where RC fluid was leaking out, his kagune threatening to come out. This time, Tsukiyama actually moaned, closing his eyes and resting the side of his face on the floor. “Oh, oh mon Dieu…” 

Kaneki hesitated for a moment before sliding the tips of two fingers inside the wet opening, smirking when Tsukiyama jolted and groaned in pleasure, curling his restrained hands into fists. “Ah, ah… Kaneki, please,” he whined, little pants leaving his lips.

“Hm…. well, seems like my hypothesis was true, after all,” Kaneki sighed in satisfaction, abruptly getting up and walking to the other side of the room, where he had left a couple of bottles of water. “We should take a shower. I’ll go first,” he said, before leaving the room. 

Tsukiyama slowly sat up, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dazed. “Ah, Kaneki-kun…” he murmured. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”


	8. VIII

  1. **_“You think I’m dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?”_**



_post!aogiri arc_

Tsukiyama had always been proud of his smooth moves. In fact, those were who had gotten him in his current position: curled up on the couch, watching a horror movie with Kaneki at his side. Alone. He almost shivered from the excitement.

They were pretty close, but still, not close enough. To be completely happy and satisfied, Tsukiyama needed _physical contact._

An idea sparked in his mind and he mentally thanked all the romantic comedies he had seen in the past, sure that Kaneki wouldn’t notice what was happening. 

He faked a small yawn, covering his mouth with his hand before stretching his arm behind his head and slowly resting it around Kaneki’s shoulders, a small, content smile already appearing on his face.

_Kaneki-kun will never notice this!!_

“You think I’m dumb enough to fall for that stupid move?” came Kaneki’s voice from beside Tsukiyama, and his grin disappeared, replaced by a grumpy frown. 

_Non… now he’ll ask me to remove my arm…_

“Ah… désolé, I thought-“ 

“If you wanted to cuddle you just had to ask, idiot,” Kaneki chuckled, curling up further against Tsukiyama and taking his hand, pulling his arm tighter around him before letting it go. 

“…but I’m your idiot,” Tsukiyama smirked, gently poking Kaneki’s cheek.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” the half-ghoul rolled his eyes, though the hint of a fond smile had appeared on his lips.


	9. IX

  1. **_“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”_**



_GOAT arc-I have a headcanon that since it’s very strong and it doesn’t really taste like anything, ghouls can drink heavy alcohol, like vodka, whiskey, etc._

Tsukiyama had never thought he would become the co-leader of a ghoul revolution, but yet, there he was.

Tsukiyama had never thought he would lose almost all of his family after a terrifying depression, but yet, he had done that.

Tsukiyama had also never thought he would watch the love of his life get married to someone else, but yet, there he was.

He was still recovering from the second point, so maybe that was why the third one had been like a bullet straight through his heart.

He wanted to see Kaneki happy. He would gladly give up his life to make it happen. But that didn’t make it hurt any less.

He sighed, glancing quickly at Kaneki and Touka sitting beside each other in their wedding attire, and shook his head, moving closer to the drinks’ table and pouring himself two shots of vodka one after the other, downing them like it was nothing. He was about to pour the third one when he felt a large hand on his shoulder and he turned around, lowering his glass.

“You might wanna be careful with that. I know you don’t handle booze that well,” Nishiki chuckled, before grabbing the whiskey and a shot glass. “I, however, do.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Tsukiyama grumbled, pouring himself the third glass and drinking.

“Grumpy, are we?” Nishiki raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Well… if you get drunk I’ll pass quicker.”

“I know,” Tsukiyama murmured, putting the bottle of vodka down and letting out a defeated sigh, tiredly running a hand down his face. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Nishiki asked nonchalantly, running a finger around the rim of his glass. 

“No, I… I’m…” Tsukiyama stuttered, before looking back at Kaneki’s shy, but smiling face. “I don’t even know what I feel anymore.”


	10. X

  1. **_“I might have had a few shots.”_**



_sequel to the previous drabble_

Thankfully, the party had ended, and Tsukiyama was walking, or better, stumbling back to his bedroom, his head pulsing and aching. Definitely due to all the alcohol he had buried his sorrows in. 

He felt a hand on his arm and saw Kaneki walking beside him. 

_Great, just my fucking luck._

“Tsukiyama, are you okay? Nishiki told me you drank a little bit,” he said worriedly, and Tsukiyama shrugged, attempting a small smile.

“I might have had a few shots, oui.”

“Hm… I should accompany you to your bedroom then, I wouldn’t want you to fall or get hurt,” Kaneki said, and Tsukiyama was starting to shake his head to say _no, leave me, I don’t need you to take care of me_ but Kaneki was already walking towards Shuu’s bedroom, and the other couldn’t do anything but follow him.

Once they had arrived, Kaneki made Tsukiyama sit on the bed and went to fill up a glass of water for him, returning shortly after. “Here, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Merci,” Tsukiyama murmured, gingerly taking the glass in his hands and taking a few sips, before placing it on the nightstand. “Why are you here with me? Shouldn’t you be with your… wife?”

_I can’t believe I just said that._

“A few minutes here with you won’t hurt,” Kaneki said, sitting down beside him. “We haven’t talked in a while. How are you?”

_I’d like to swallow glass but other than that I’m just peachy._

“Eh. Nothing to complain about. You? I’m sure you must feel better than usual.”

“It’s still a little strange, but… yeah, I guess,” Kaneki chuckled, briefly scratching at his chin before lowering his hand.

“I’m glad you do. You know you’re really important to me, don’t you?” Tsukiyama asked, looking up at Kaneki.

“…yeah. I do. You’re important to me too,” Kaneki nodded, placing a hand on Tsukiyama’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

Tsukiyama stared at him for a few more moments before pulling away, a forced smile on his lips. “I think you should go. Kirishima is probably waiting for you.”

“Yeah, I’ll go. You sure you’ll be okay alone?” Kaneki asked, standing up.

“Of course. I’m already feeling better,” Tsukiyama said, and Kaneki nodded. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said, before walking out the door and closing it behind himself.

Tsukiyama bit his lip and flopped down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow and squeezing it in his hands.


	11. XI

  1. **_“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”_**



_figure skating!au_

He knew he hadn’t tried the quadruple loop before, but it was just a rotation more than a triple. Just one more. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

Apparently, yes.

Slide, slide, gain speed, cross your feet, bend your legs, jump, and… fall. Kaneki felt a painful sting as his butt hit the ice and he rolled on his back, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

“Kaneki-kun!” he heard someone calling, and a second later, Tsukiyama was beside him, cradling his head in his lap and checking for injuries as if Kaneki were the dying protagonist in a cheap action movie. 

“Did you hurt yourself? Our coach told you not to try the quad loop now! Oh my god, what if you can’t compete, oh mon Dieu…”

“Tsukiyama-san, I’m fine, nothing’s broken. I’ll just have a bruised butt,” Kaneki chuckled, before Tsukiyama sneaked his arms under his body and picked him up bridal style, carrying him out of the rink. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Kaneki rolled his eyes but let Tsukiyama place him on a bench and hold a packet of ice to his left ankle, which had gotten hurt too. That would become a huge bruise.

“Are you okay now? Are you sure you can keep training?” Tsukiyama asked worriedly, and Kaneki nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I told you, I didn’t break anything. Otherwise I would be screaming in pain right now.”

“Non, don’t say that, I don’t wanna think about you getting hurt,” Tsukiyama pouted, kissing Kaneki’s temple and taking his hand, squeezing it lightly and leaving another kiss on his knuckles. “Be careful, okay?”

Kaneki let out a chuckle. “Yes, mom.”


	12. XII

  1. **_“You are completely unfit to handle a child.”_**



_GOAT arc-touken isn’t canon because i’m petty_

 

Kaneki stared in confusion at the tiny baby in his arms, who was crying so loud he was afraid he might become deaf. He had tried everything, from giving her food, blood, trying to rock her to sleep, even checking if her diaper was clean, but nothing had worked.

They had rescued her a week before and everyone had fallen in love with her, including Kaneki, but that didn’t mean he knew how to handle her.

He was desperate, almost on the verge of crying even louder than the baby, but he saw the door open, and he decided that whoever was there was his savior, and a saint. 

“Mon Dieu, she’s been crying for hours, are you torturing her?” Tsukiyama asked in a shocked tone, raising his eyebrows. 

“Please help me, I’m an idiot, I have no idea how to calm her down, I think I’m going bald,” Kaneki pleaded, extending his arms toward Tsukiyama and urging him to just take the damn baby.

Tsukiyama huffed out a little laugh and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently, occasionally caressing her small head lightly. After a few minutes, her cries died down and she just began staring curiously at Tsukiyama, who held a finger in front of her until she wrapped her tiny, chubby fingers around it, giggling softly.

“How the hell did you do that?” Kaneki whispered in awe, while Shuu simply chuckled. “I don’t know. I just like kids and I know how to take care of them. You, on the other hand, you’re completely unfit to handle a child.”

“I know. Thank you so much. You saved me,” Kaneki smiled, walking a little closer and looking curiously at the baby., who stared back at him. 

“You just need a little more time to get acquainted with her,” Tsukiyama shrugged, still rocking her gently. The baby yawned and curled up against Shuu, burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes, loosening her hold on his finger.

“I’m gonna put her to sleep. Call me the Baby Man,” Tsukiyama giggled, before walking away.

 _Would be nice to just call you baby,_ Kaneki thought to himself.


	13. XIII

  1. **_“Just admit I’m right.”_**



_post Aogiri arc in which Kaneki stayed in contact with Anteiku-canon Shuuneki_

 

Shuu sighed, following Kaneki into the apartment and closing the door behind them. He couldn’t wait to get back to his home, crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years. That hadn’t been the best of days.

A few days before, Kaneki had suggested they visit their friends at Anteiku, to chat, get coffee, and also tell them about their new relationship. Tsukiyama liked the first two things, but he was worried about the third one, and now he knew that he was right to be.

 

_“Huh?!” Touka gasped, right after Kaneki announced their relationship. “You’re with him? Walking around with him was enough, now you’re getting it on?”_

_“What the fuck, Kaneki,” Nishiki chuckled, shaking his head. “We risk our lives to save you and you jump right into his arms?”_

_Tsukiyama frowned and crossed his arms._

_“He’s not right for you,” Touka rolled her eyes, starting to fill up her cup again. “Did you forget that he tried to eat you? Who knows he won’t do it again?” she sneered, glaring at him._

“-kiyama-san? Tsukiyama-san?”

A voice shook Tsukiyama out of his thoughts and he turned to look at Kaneki. “I was going to the kitchen to make coffee for tomorrow morning. Do you want another cup?” he asked, and Tsukiyama shook his head, smiling slightly. “I drank enough, mon cher, mais merci.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back,” Kaneki nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Shuu watched him go, a thoughtful look on his face as he went to sit on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

What Kirishima and Nishiki had said had apparently gotten to him. He couldn’t stop thinking about their words. And the worst part was that… everything was true. Tsukiyama _had_ tried to kill Kaneki twice, and if that didn’t make him a terrible boyfriend, he didn’t know what would.

He felt a weight settle beside him on the couch and he lifted his head, speaking without hesitation. “Let’s break up.”

 

Kaneki froze and turned to stare at him, his eyes wide and in shock. “…what?”

Shuu swallowed and fiddled nervously with his hands. “I… I’m not sure I’m the right person for you. You should find someone who's only ever been absolutely amazing to you. I-I mean… I did try to eat you. Just admit I’m right. I made you trust me, only to betray you a short while later. And what if I lose control and attack you again? I don’t want to ever happen, I would hate myself even more, if it were possible, if I hurt you. 

Kirishima and Nishiki are right, I’m… I want to be the best I can be to you, but I don’t know if I’m able to do that,” he finished, quickly wiping away his tears. He hadn’t even noticed he had started crying mid-speech.

 

Kaneki blinked, a confused expression on his face. Then he took Tsukiyama’s face in his hands, furrowing his eyebrows. “Do you think I’m stupid?” he asked, to which Tsukiyama quickly answered no.

“Good. Then you should also know that I’m capable of making my own choices. If I wasn’t sure about your intentions, I never would have gotten with you in the first place. I wanted to tell them because they’re my friends, but if they don’t approve of you, I don’t care. I want to be with you. You’re definitely good enough to me. And a little bite here and there can make things spicier during… certain occasions,” Kaneki wiggled his eyebrows.

“If they’re happy for me, good. If not, whatever. _I’m_ your boyfriend, not them. It’s not their place to make choices about what I can do or who I can be with. And you shouldn’t either.”

Shuu stared at Kaneki, frozen still, until he felt tiny sobs making their way up his throat and more tears coming, and he flung his arms around Kaneki’s neck, whining. “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna break up with you!”

“I know, Shuu, I know,” Kaneki laughed, rubbing his back. “You’re such a big baby. But I love you for it.”


	14. XIV

  1. **_“Don’t tempt me.”_**



_post Aogiri arc_

The last thing Shuu remembers is banging his head against a wall, then seeing black. Now, he was lying in bed, on his back, with Kaneki watching over him with a worried expression. 

“Oh, Tsukiyama-san. You’re finally awake, you’ve been out for a few hours,” Kaneki said, and Tsukiyama just blinked a few times, trying to get adjusted to the light of the room. “…eh?”

“We were sparring, I sent you flying across the room and you hit your head against the wall. Pretty hard, I must say,” Kaneki mumbled, gently touching the top of Tsukiyama’s head to see if he had really healed.

_Oooooh mon Dieu, he’s patting my head!! I should get hurt and pass out more often._

“Seems almost fine… you should eat though, you’ll heal faster,” Kaneki said, rolling up his sleeve and holding his arm in front of Tsukiyama’s mouth. “For this time, just a little bite.”

“…don’t tempt me, Kaneki-kun. Is this a trick to test my loyalty or something?” Shuu asks in confusion, furrowing his brows. “If I actually do bite you, will you kill me?”

“No, I won’t, idiot. But how are you supposed to be my sword if you can’t even get out of bed?” Kaneki rolls his eyes, and wiggles his arm a little. “C’mon, it’s just a little bite. But I _will_ kill you if you lose control or something.”

“That would be a nice way to die, but I can’t leave you yet, mon cher,” Shuu winks, sitting up and wincing a little at the throbbing pain in his head and gently pushing Kaneki’s arm away, leaning closer to his neck. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kaneki growled, and Tsukiyama chuckled. “Well, if I’m going to bite you, I might as well do it good, don’t you think, love?”

Kaneki huffed, rolling his eyes and tilting his head to the side. “Just get on with it, you freak.”

Tsukiyama snorted and licked his lips, pressing a kiss to the crook of Kaneki’s neck and inhaling his scent, before sinking his teeth in, moaning as warm, delicious blood rushed into his mouth. He completely bit down and pulled away, chewing and swallowing the meat, blood running down his chin. “Merci beaucoup, Kaneki-kun.” 

“You’re welcome. Am I still as fantastic as you thought, or better, screamed?”

Shuu smiles, kissing Kaneki’s cheek and leaving a bloodied mark. “Even better.”


	15. XV

  1. **_“I dare you!”_**



_post!Aogiri arc-nsfw_

“Yes, yes, there!” Shuu cried in pleasure, throwing his head back and clawing at Kaneki’s back, leaving long, red marks behind. 

“Fuck, if you keep screaming like that, they’ll hear us,” Kaneki chuckled breathlessly, picking up his pace and pressing a hand on Tsukiyama’s mouth to make him shut up. 

A plan that backfired flawlessly, because that only made Shuu moan louder as he wrapped his hands around Kaneki’s wrist and began sucking on his fingers, staring at him with half-lidded, hazy eyes, and a small smirk. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging against the door, and Banjou yelling from the other side. “Hey, pornstar! There’s people trying to sleep here! Scream louder, I dare you!”

Of course, Tsukiyama started groaning shamelessly loud, panting and gasping. “Oh Ken, yes, fuck me harder, ah, hah! Yes, right there, don’t stop!”

“I’m not even moving, you idiot,” Kaneki murmured, though he feels a shiver of excitement, seeing Shuu lose it like that. 

_I’ll make you scream like that in a minute._

Banjou whined, banging his head against the wall. “You’re doing it on purpose, you fucking bastard!!”


	16. XVI

_**16\. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”** _

_Post Aogiri arc_

 

 Shuu swung his kagune at Kaneki, who quickly managed to avoid the attack and tried to hit Shuu back, smirking to himself when he saw the other wincing due to the slash on his arm. He attacked him a few more times before successfully pushing him down on the ground, pinning him against it with his kagune and hovering over him.

“I wi-what are you doing?” Kaneki asked in confusion, feeling a warm hand squeezing his ass.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to touch your butt,” Shuu apologized, though smirking to himself. Kaneki was ready to reply, but before he could open his mouth, he found himself in Tsukiyama’s place, lying down on the ground and looking up wide eyed at the other man. “One of the most important rules. Never let your opponent distract you,” Shuu grinned proudly, while Kaneki just blinked. “…I’m so gonna beat your ass in our next session.”


	17. XVII

  1. **_“I’m gonna strangle you!” “You’re like, five feet tall. How are you gonna reach me?”_**



_post Aogiri arc_

“I told you not to bring Hinami out, it’s too dangerous for her!” Kaneki exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Mon cher, I’m sorry but I disagree. It’s dangerous only if she’s alone. Also, she needs to take a breath of fresh air once in a while, non? She’s always locked up here, reading or watching TV!” Shuu lamented.

 

“I-I don’t care, her safety is more important than going out for coffee! God , I’m so… I’m gonna strangle you!” Kaneki growled.

“…you’re like, five feet tall, how are you gonna reach me?” Shuu smirked, while Kaneki was almost fuming.

 

“Look, I won’t take her out again without your permission. But I’m not promising I’ll never take her out again,” he sighs.

“…the next time you two are going out, I’m coming too,” Kaneki huffs, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

Shuu smiles to himself, nibbling on his lip. “Yay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh my god i'm so sorry for not posting for like 4 months, but i had no motivaton to write at all..... either i didn't have time because of school, or when i had time, i was too tired!! i'll try to post more regularly, i hope! thank you for reading! <3


End file.
